


The Pain of Loss

by lostgirl966



Series: Zadison [15]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, I'm so sorry, Sad, loss of baby, really sad, zadison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Zoe losses her and Madison's baby.





	The Pain of Loss

Everything seemed so normal as Madison Montgomery lay in her bed listening to the sound of Zoe Benson, her wife taking a bath. Nothing seemed out of the normal nights that she knew. Zoe was four months pregnant and liked to have bubble baths every night. Madison always lay in bed listening to make sure everything was all right. She, Madison played candy crush on her phone to pass the time.

But the normalness and the safety of the ordinary was broken at the sound of Zoe’s voice. It was filled with fear, which caused Madison to jump up from her bed and rush towards the bathroom. She flung open the door and found a terrible scene.

Zoe was almost completely limp as she sat on the floor leaning against the tub. She had wrapped her body in a towel. But what was truly horrible about the whole scene was the crimson red blood covering Zoe’s bare legs and the floor beneath her. Even some of the white towel was soaked in the red liquid.

Raising her hands, which were red with blood, Zoe said in a shaky a feeble voice, “There’s so much blood.”

Madison turned her head to the door of the bedroom and screamed. “Help! Help us, please! Somebody, please!”

Cordelia, along with Mallory, second later burst through the door. They rushed to Zoe’s side. Soon they had gotten Zoe decently dressed and had her in the car. Cordelia drove like a mad woman to the hospital with the other three girls in the back seat.

The doctors rushed Zoe back to a room where Madison and the others were not allowed to follow. So they stayed in the waiting room. Soon the whole coven had arrived to support Madison and Zoe.

After several hours a young doctor walked out into the waiting room. She asked for the family of Zoe Benson. The whole coven rose at the words, but it was Madison that walked forward for the news.

“Yes? I’m Zoe’s wife.”

“Zoe is stable now. She’ll be alright.”  
“Oh thank god,” Madison sighed along with the rest of the Coven. “What about the baby?”

The doctor hesitated a moment. “I’m afraid the baby was lost. It can happen around this time of pregnancy.”

Madison slowly nodded emotionlessly. “Oh… Can I see Zoe now?”

“Yes,” replied the doctor. “I’ll take you back to see her now.”

So Madison followed wordlessly. There went through several sets of doors before finally reach Zoe’s room. The doctor left Madison at this point. Madison continued on into the hospital room where Zoe lay in a hospital bed.

Zoe turned her head in a pitiful sort of way to look at Madison. She was pale and her eyes red.

Madison had no idea what to say or do. So she simply uttered the words, “Hey Zoe.”

“Hey,” Zoe replied. Her big brown eyes were transfixed on Madison as she walked to stand beside her bed. There was a long moment of silence before she spoke again. But when she did her eyes began to fill with tears. “I lost the baby,” she said in something like a whimper.

“I know,” confessed Madison with a small nod.

Zoe began to sob then. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry Maddie.”

Madison dropped to her knees and took one of Zoe’s hands in her own. “No Zoe! Please don’t say that!” She reached up and began stroking Zoe’s hair with her free hand. “Shhh, we’re going to make it through this.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Zoe asked wiping tears away from her pale cheeks.

Madison grinned up at her as tears rolled freely down her cheeks. “I know because you, my love, are so strong. You are the most amazing woman in the world. And on top of that, you have me and the whole Coven beside you.”

Zoe’s lip trembled as she nodded in reply. “Thank you,” she cried softly. This would not be an easy journey. But at least she could not have to travel it alone.

Madison stood them and kissed the top of Zoe’s forehead. “I love you so much. And I’m never going to stop.”


End file.
